When Winter Fantas Come True
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: The crew have arrived at a winter Island and Sanji is determined to have a date with his Boyfriend. But Zoro is hiding something what exactly does he want to do for there date? When he does out Sanji is more than willing to comply! Sanzo, Zosan, rated M.


I sighed as I heard the deafening sound of Luffy's obnoxious call,

"Island up ahead!"

I heard shouts from all over The Sunny as the crew looked out over the sea trying to spot the island we were approaching. Normally the whole crew and I wouldn't be excited but it was the a first of December and the island we were stopping at was a winter island and we hadn't stopped at a winter island for ages, and what with it almost Christmas, everyone including myself was excited about the snow and generally the Christmas atmosphere we were going to find on this island.

What's even better is we know that there is no marine bass on this island, so no hassle in fighting there weak asses. Just some relaxing time, that is if Luffy didn't piss off the locals, and of course that's high possibility. But this would be a good opportunity to spend some time with Zoro; we hadn't had a proper date in ages. Or at least not a whole one, they were normally interrupted half way through. It was very piss taking. I love my nakama, but seriously can't Zoro and I have ONE day to ourselves.

Letting out a sigh, I walked over to the cupboard to get some vegetables out, to start making a chicken salad, it's the only way I can get Luffy to eat his vegetables, for lunch and I know Luffy will want to eat before we hit land after all, he is Luffy . Hopefully if all goes well Zoro and I might be able to have tomorrow to ourselves. Just as I was walking to the sink, Zoro walked in, pushing the door open sluggishly.

"Oi cook, Chopper told me that I couldn't sleep outside. So I am sleeping in here and don't worry I won't distract your prissy ass." He stated walking sluggishly further into the kitchen. Putting the vegetables down I watched Zoro as he headed to the wooden bench across the room, before Zoro could reach the bench and sit down, I quickly wrapped my arms around his slender waist pulling him backwards into my body, nuzzling my chin on he's shoulder blade.

"Not so fast Marimo, you need to give me something before I even think about letting you sleep in my kitchen" I teased. He turned to look back at me with a lazy look in his eye.

"What would that be my dear, Cook?" he asked looking slightly amused. I kissed his jaw line.

"A kiss is all the payment I ask for Marimo" I said dramatically.

"You're such a little princess, cook" Zoro scoffed as he turned in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Speak for yourself sleeping beauty" I whispered as Zoro closed the last few centimetres between us. Zoro pressed his plump lips to mine, Zoro was obviously only expecting a peck because I caught him by surprise when I thread my hands through his soft green hair, keeping him place while I kissed him heatedly nipping and licking parts of his lips when I could. When I eventually pulled away from Zoro he had a dust of pink on his cheeks, from the lack of air or embarrassment I don't know, but I hope the latter.

"What's got you so heated up ero-cook?" Zoro asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow; I just smiled fondly at him.

"Just thinking Marimo" I say leaning in to kiss his tanned neck "We-haven't- had- a- date- in-ages!" Whispering huskily in his ear, tugging on one of his earrings, I kiss downwards on his neck in-between each word. "I just thought that this winter Island would be the perfect opportunity for a date, as it is going to be snowy, Christmas-y and very romantic" I continue to whisper in his ear making Zoro shiver, I hummed in amusement.

"Oh that's why" Zoro scoffed, trying to pull out of my arms, but I pulled him back with an iron grip.

"Marimo, I'm being nice you ass, it's your turn to pick where we go on a date this time" I told him, smirking. Zoro rolled his eye at me.

"I don't know what's in the town do I?" He pointed out trying to get out of my arms once more but failing against my grip.

"Well then you can tell me this evening Marimo, after you have gone round town with me getting dry supply's" I retaliated, finally releasing my grip from around Zoro's waist.

"Why me?" He asked annoyed at being roped into helping me shop.

"Because you're sleeping in my kitchen Marimo, now go sit down, shut up and go to sleep, I need to make lunch for the rest of the crew" I order, Zoro grumbles and gives me a glare but went and sat down quietly. Leaning against the wooden tabled he started to fall asleep as I began to peal the vegetables.

I stood over the stove warming my hands up over the fire, even though I had worn thick gloves to protect my hands from the cold they still where frozen after the shopping Zoro and I had done, even though we manage to get it done relatively quickly. Thankfully Luffy had not caused us any trouble, so far anyway. So it seems Zoro's and I's date was still on for now at least.

"That reminds me" I said to myself "I need to go ask Zoro what he wants to do for our date."

I had nothing to do for a while as dinner would be for a while so I decide to go look for him. Looking out the kitchen door window, I could see outside that it was cold on deck, the frost already attacking The Sunny, to get to Zoro in the training room I would have to cross the deck. Sighing I didn't want to get cold again but... I huffed as walk towards the door preparing to run across the deck, I took a deep breath and open the door. Before I burst out onto deck and sprinted across deck to the mast and climbed the ladder quicker than I had ever before, as luckily there was no real ice yet so I didn't fall and disgrace myself.

I got into the training room and burst through the hatch startling Zoro who jumped back, luckily not dropping the weight he was lifting.

"What the hell swirly-eyebrow!" He yelled I glared at him.

"It's your fault for being up here grease monkey!" Yelling right back at him, I stalked towards him.

"What the hell kind of an excuse is that I could of inju-ahhh" Zoro gasped as put my freezing hands on his boiling hot naked chest. The weight he was holding wobbled in his hold,

"Put that down before you drop it" I teased. Zoro growled at me but set the weight down, he glared at me.

"What do you want cook? I take it you didn't come up here to warm your fucking freezing hands up my chest" Zoro stated angrily but not moving my still frozen hands. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"I came to ask you if you know what you wanted to do for our date." I asked smiling at him.

Zoro's cheeks dusted pink he turned away quickly trying to make sure I didn't see it, but I did this time I'm sure it's from embarrassment.

"I don't know you choose" He said fisting his right hand and sign I knew that meant he was lying.

"Oi Marimo you're lying" I accused, Zoro stepped back from me.

"No!" His voice rising slightly, I looked at him sinisterly.

"I know your lying" I state, advancing towards him "You clearly know what you want to do, so tell me!" I demanded.

"No I don't" Zoro said turning a darker shade of pink, I grabbed his chin and turned it towards me.

"Tell me" I said seriously looking into he's onyx eyes.

"I just, it isn't really an idea, and anyway you will only think…" Zoro muttered averting his eyes

"I will only think what?" I prompted him.

"You will only think it's stupid" Zoro muttered freeing himself and walking over to the window that had a clear view of the snow covered island. I frowned and walked over to him.

"Come on Zoro" I murmured gently, I slipped an arm round his waist and wrapped my other hand around his tensely closed first, stroking it coxing it to open. "You don't know that till you tell me" I said gently, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I just," Zoro started before biting his lip

"Zoro, do you really want to do what you have thought of?" I asked. Zoro looked over the island.

"Yes" he whispered softly, unconsciously squeezing my hand

"Would it make you happy?" I asked, Zoro blushed, a little, but nodded, I smile softly at him.

"Zoro look at me" I said seriously, Zoro hesitantly looked at me.

"If you want to do it, and it will make you happy I promise I won't laugh" I state truly looking into his hesitant gaze.

"But it just..." Zoro said his face scrunching up in concern.

"Zoro I know that cause we are well, us, that sometime I make fun of you, vice versa, but I would never make fun of you if you are opening up to me I promise" I said sweetly smiling. Zoro looked out over the island, before he began speaking.

"I like being a pirate I really do, and I like what I have with you here, but sometimes, sometimes" he turned away.

"Sometimes I wish we were just a normal couple, and not pirates." At this he looked at me worriedly "It isn't that I don't enjoy our dates, I love them but, it's just" He paused

"It's just" I prompted

"It is just sometimes I wish that our dates weren't interrupted by Luffy, and that we didn't have to be careful about where we went because of Marines, or about other pirates. Sometimes I wish we were normal and, and did normal couple things" He finished, looking at me worriedly for approval. I smiled.

"So what did you have in mind in particular?"I asked happily. Zoro Bit his lip.

"Well, I kind of want to go on a walk in the snow, end up having a snowball fight and making snowmen, and then cuddling in front of a fire" He said blushing at the last part, my smile widened considerably, Zoro might denied it with all his heart but he was very cute when he wanted to be.

"I am sure we can do that" I told him.

Zoro looked so relieved, a smile broke over his beautiful face, he spun round and hugged me eagerly and I returned the hug just as eagerly.

"Are you sure?" He asked still slightly concerned, I smiled.

"Of course" I said, Zoro's grin widened.

"But, by your blush I think you want to do more than 'cuddle' in front of the fire. Hm." I teased him smirking. Zoro went fifty shades of red.

"Baka Cook" he exclaimed hitting me on the arm and glaring though not truly angry at me. I smiled sincerely glad I got him to open up to me, the stupid Marimo is sometimes very stubborn about sharing his feelings and was sometimes very ignorant about his own feelings and how to express them.

"Just saying what I see, you think I am perverted? I just express it; you, you're just a closet pervert." I said mercilessly teasing him. Zoro looked appalled.

"That's not true!" he yelled outraged. I smirked deciding to have a little bit of fun with my dear Zoro.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "Because I think you were thinking about having my rock hard cock in your tight little asshole making you moan out loudly as I thrust in and out of you, just keeping you on the edge of your orgasm" I whispered lowly and sensually in his ear. Zoro's dark eyes went wide with shock, cheeks tinting a dark shade of pink making my smirk grow wider, he looks so damn fuckable right now. Licking my lips I pull away from Zoro to give him a lusting stare.

"I-I T-that's n-not..." He started to stutter be for composing himself "I'm not a perverted shitty ass bastard like you!" I just smiled a kissed him on the check, before pulling away.

"As much as I would like to for full your fantasy but right now Marimo, I have some work to do" I told him starting to walk towards to the hatch. Zoro turned round.

"What work?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Well that hotel room with a fire isn't going to book itself? Is it now?" I ask rhetorically, Zoro looked at me with amazement

"You're really going to do it? Book a hotel, with a fire?" he said. I raised my visible eyebrow

"That's want you wanted right?" I asked. Zoro nodded. "Well then of course" I say cheerfully before descending down a ladder.

The hatch of the training room closed with a small thump as Sanji let go of it. I was left standing near the window stock still in shock. "He is really going to do it..." I whispered to myself. I ran my hand through my hair "He is..." I didn't even finish the sentence; I stumbled backwards to the window and sat down heavily on the window seat. I looked out window and saw Sanji walking across deck with his coat and scarf on. He reached the side and jumped down, turning into the direction of the town and setting off at a jog. I shook my head in disbelief. He is really going to do it... For me, just too make me happy. I blushed lightly; he was making my fantasy come true. I thought he would laugh or... I chuckled quietly, Sanji was always full of surprises, and he really was very sweet. Even if was an annoying idiot cook.

"Come on!" I yelled backwards to Zoro deciding to drag him by his hand like a child, as he lagged a step behind.

"I coming cook!" Zoro said indignantly as he speed up for a few seconds to catch up properly. "I don't get why we are going all the way up this hill anyway, you dumb cook!" He grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Because I say so, Marimo" I retaliated not really giving him an answer. We walked past some snow coated trees as we made our way along the snowy path, as we walked further, we could see the crest of the hill was coming into view. Zoro did an over dramatic sigh of relief. I knock my shoulder into his playfully.

"If you can't handle this little hill then how will you keep up with me on the marine score, eh?" I asked him teasingly.

"I can keep up with you any day; in fact I am ahead in that score I took down one more than you in the last battle! I think that makes the score 62-63 doesn't it?" he challenged.

"Just watch when I get more then you next time!" I told him. Zoro opened his mouth to retaliate but we reached the crest of the hill, a beautiful view was presented to us. The island was spread out before us in all its glory, to the right you see the vast forest and a huge lake covered in ice that looked like a bath of light because of the refection of the sun. To the left you could see the small town like a still painting with all of its houses covered with snow. Zoro and I took it all in. Zoro turned his head towards me breaking the trance; a smile of understanding broke across his face.

"This why you took me all the way up here" He said softly. I nodded smiling

"Also there is a bench up here," I told him tugging his hand pulling him towards the bench that was looking out over the island. "So we can eat the food I have prepared in comfort and beauty" I exclaimed as we reached the bench and swept the snow of the bench. Zoro sat next to me still a little speechless, as I got the picnic basket off my back. Then I paused for a second as if thinking before I turned to Zoro

"Well is suppose I don't need a view to be in the presents of beauty" I said teasingly, Zoro grumbled slightly turning his face away; I smirked to myself as I got out the food to thermoses of hot soup some bread and some tea. I passed Zoro his soup and bread, which he accepted with a 'thanks'. Then I watch his face as he undid the flask and the smell of the soup hit his nose and he broke into a smile, as he smelt his favourite soup, He took a sip before looking at me. "Thank you, Sanji I-" he started seemingly unable to finish his sentence. But he was smiling in a kind of surprised happiness. I smiled back.

"Today is your date remember Zoro? It's all about you" I told him.

"Idiot that sounds so cheesy" He told me looking away. I laughed but started eating, but not without occasionally glancing at Zoro's expression as he ate his soup.

I finished my soup and looked at Sanji, to see if he had finished. He had and held out his hand for my flask, I blinked not understanding for a second before I handed it over. Sanji put then in the backpack before slinging it over one shoulder and reaching for my hand. I put my hand in his, Sanji smiled before pulling us up. I smiled at him, letting the guard we had up, down in front everyone, even the crew. Right now we weren't Black leg Sanji and the Pirate hunter; we were just Sanji and Zoro. It felt nice no pretence, no banter for the sake of it. But maybe it wasn't too good to smile at him that much, he might get a bigger head than he already does. Sanji suddenly spoke breaking me out of my thoughts

"This way Marimo" He said tugging my hand. I followed him down a smaller path sloping down the hill gently, we were surrounded on both side with trees. And in our comfortable silence I could hear a few birds singing. Sanji started up a conversation about a new recipe a chef in town told him about, I just listened to him. The way he spoke, the ups and downs of the pitch as went through a sentence. The gesture he made with his hand while still making sure he was holding with mine and finally the way he looked at me, when he took his eyes off the path and looked at me, his smile and the way he looked at me. A smile but with a hint of mischief, which promised banter and insults. Because quite frankly that is how we like it, I didn't want him to shower me with his love constantly. I want excitement and insults and well Sanji, the way he can get under my skin in so many different ways. The way he can make want to kill him in a few words, and the way he just understands.

He understands what I need, if I need a fight that is what he will give me, but if I need a hug he will happily give me that too. He is the balance I need, and I know that I am the same for him. We compete with our skills to push us to improve. I can tell him when he is being an idiot, and when he isn't and should go for it. I loved everything that came with Sanji. Because simply our relationship wouldn't be half as good if Sanji didn't have that spice.

"Spices are a gift from the devil" I whispered, Sanji looked at me confused. Then I realised I had spoken aloud and turned away in shame.

"What was that about Marimo?" He asked cocking his head to the side, oh god now he was going to peruse till he knew what I was talking about.

"N-nothing" I said stumbling over my words. Sanji chuckled, and stopped walking

"Ya sure it was nothing? It certainly seemed like something?" He asked.

"No it is nothing." I said more confidently.

"We-" Sanji started, before a squirrel that had clearly been hiding in the tree he was standing under ran across the branch Sanji was directly beneath before jumping to a new tree. Unfortunately the branch was cover with snow and the squirrel dislodged it, and it was dumped on Sanji. I watch as Sanji stood there cover in snow looking utterly ridiculous, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Sanji spluttered and started to try and brush the snow off himself, he glared at me.

"It isn't funny you asshole!" He exclaimed angrily trying to get the snow out of his hair and face, suddenly he shivered as some snow fell down his collar. I doubled over in laugher trying not to fall over in my joyful glee.

"Yes-it-is!" I managed to get out through the heavy laughing.

"Oi ass!" Sanji called to me, I looked up was hit by a flying snowball. I stumbled back in shock, raising my hand up to brush the snow away from my face. "Is it funny now, moss head?" he asked still glaring slightly. I returned it playfully

"It is so on, cook!" I shouted before gathering up some snow.

I dodged behind a tree as snowball hurtled at me. I quickly knelt down and looked out from behind the tree, but withdrew my face to stop it being hit by Sanji's well-aimed snowball. Our, at first 'playful' snowball fight had turned into an all-out war! I was covered from head to toe in snow, and so was Sanji. Even with the slightly aggressive note this snowball fight was very fun but... But that didn't mean I was going to let Sanji 'win'.

I need one final attack that would completely drench him so I could claim victory. I pondered it if I could get him under a snow covered tree and then make it all fall on him then I could win so certain. The first bit was easy as we were in a forest, but the second bit was harder, I need more than one branch to fall on him, I need three or four one on top of the other too. I thought if I set out the top branch with a snowball the snow should fall on to the next branch and then the next like an avalanche. It could work... There was no harm in trying. I started to gather up snow into a big snowball, and then I composed myself before slowly standing up. I waited a second then jumped out from behind the tree and aimed straight above Sanji at a branch several up from the one directly above him a threw. The look on Sanji face as I threw it was something along the lines of 'Marimo even your snowballs get lost!'

Before 4 branches worth of snow was deposited on his head, almost burying him for a second before it fell all the way to the floor. Sanji was caked in snow so much so I couldn't see any of his face. I started to go over to gloat but then he wiped the snow from his face and a look of complete annoyance about being caked in snow formed on his face. I would say he was angry but it was a game so... Okay he was angry.

"MARIMO!" he roared before running at me snow starting fly off him. I turned and ran, even though I knew he was a faster runner than I am. After all his weapon of choice were his legs. As I ran dodging in and out between the trees and hearing Sanji footsteps behind me, I laughed internally. What would those shitty Marines think if they saw this? Suddenly I tripped over a tree root falling to the ground I turned round onto my bum and saw Sanji almost upon me. I tried to shuffle backwards to avoid him but He pounced on me pinning to the floor with his strong legs and hand pressing down on mine.

I was expecting to get sworn at or the cook to get annoyed. Instead he kissed me hard. I gasped as he pressed our lips together, being taken completely off guard. He licked my lips deeply asking for permission to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I gladly gave it opening my mouth. If Sanji hadn't been restraining my hand I would of gripped his hair even if I was wearing gloves, to stop him from even thinking about pulling away from me and stopping the wonderful feeling and heat coursing through my veins. Sanji pulled away slightly after the need for air became too much, I could feel his hot breath on my check as he panted. "Zoro" he said against my lips "I know you wanted to build a snowman but right now I just want to go our hotel room." He said lustfully. I shivered but not from the cold before I spoke.

"Yes, Right now" I said looking up at him.

I watched Sanji as he stood at the reception desk to check in. It seemed to be taking so long! I just wanted to get to the damn room so I could have his hands on me again! Finally he turned away from the desk key in hand and walked over to me. Without any verbal communication we both started up the stairs at a fast pace luckily our room was on the second floor so it I didn't take too long as we almost ran down the hall he grabbed my hand before we reached the door and he unlocked it and pulled me in. I took in the room with its massive bed and fireplace with a roaring fire lit in it. My admiring of the room was stopped as Sanji spun round and pinned me against the closed door, claiming my mouth with his. I gasped and thread my still gloved hands through his hair. After a couple of seconds he broke away

"Is this what you wanted Zoro?" he asked huskily

"Yes, yes!" I repeated as I kissed him passionately. Sanji kissed back but after a few seconds he pulled away.

"How about we get out of our wet clothes?" He suggested. I then remember how freezing I was; I nodded unable to talk properly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of the fire before he pulled of his own jacket and followed suit and soon we stood only in our underwear which was also wet. Sanji pulled me in and kissed me again before saying lustfully.

"Marimo, lie down, because I am going to fuck you until you pass out though the pleasure and when you wake up, I'll still be fucking you" I gulped at his promise quickly and clumsily sat down on the floor. Sanji followed me down gracefully before pushing my back to the floor. He lowered his head to my cold chest and kissed it, his lips where the same temperature as my skin making it not at all unpleasant. Then he licked my chest with his hot tongue making me gasp. Sanji looked up at me smirking.

"You are about to get your wish about me making love to you in front of a fire, Zoro" he told me, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth.

I stroked Zoro's check as I lay boneless on the floor, before kissing his forehead.

"Was the 'in front of the fire sex' as good as you thought it would be?" I said teasingly. Zoro hummed before closing his eyes, a response which I took as a yes. I smiled down at him.

"Do you want to cuddle here in front of the fire or in bed?" I asked, Zoro lazily opened his eyes.

"The bed sounds nice but..." he started, I raised my eyebrows at his pause.

"But?" I questioned. Zoro looked away.

"I don't know if I can walk" he said embarrassed I smirked. Zoro squeaked in surprise as I lifted him off the floor bridal style, and walked over to bed before gently placing him under the covers, and going round the other side to get in myself. I moved across the bed to pull Zoro into my body, he shifted clearly deciding his ass was to tender to lie on. He put his head on my chest. I started stroking his green hair and he made a sleeping noise.

"Did you enjoy our date Zoro?" I asked him, he looked up at me.

"Of course it was amazing" he said before yawning. I pulled the covers round us properly and kissed his forehead again before leaning back into the soft pillows and closing my eyes. I reflected on the date it had been so much fun. I had loved every minute of it, I was glad I got Zoro to admit what he wanted to do. As I started to drift to sleep, Zoro voice woke me up slightly

"Did you enjoy the date?" he asked tiredly, I smiled gently

"Of course I loved it, almost as much as I love you" I told him softly.

"I Love you too" Zoro mumbled. I closed my eyes and fell into peaceful sleep alongside the man I loved so dearly.

**Authors note**

I hope you like the story, itwas written for the 'Zosan Christmas Exchange'. This fic would not be up in time or well beted without my co-writer/ editors hard work! Thank you Midnight! Could leave you a nice review? It would make my week

And for regular reader and followers of Bite marks and Bruises, I (Kat) have taken it over and I will be thoroughly re-writing all the chapters to improve them and then I will get to writing a new chapter. As for 'A Game' a really have no excuse updates will continue shortly! 'Misanthropy' should be updated soon? Maybe? Not going to promise anything!


End file.
